


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, PWP, Pure Smut, Somewhere in Season 1, reader in sam and dean's sister, the boys are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meg Masters one shot





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first smut. I am a virgin so everything I wrote is based on what I saw on movies and read on other people's fics. Please tell me if anything is wrong.  
> Any suggestions and comments are welcomed

"I guess it's good", I said to myself as I dropped my scissors on the balcony. Brown hair was all over the bathroom floor, and on the mirror my face looked back wearing a pixie cut. "Better than before". I didn't usually cut my own hair, but I had no choice this time. A hunt earlier tonight had left a sticky monster goo all over the lower parts of my hair, and no way I would let Sam or Dean play hair stylists. I was used in cutting their, what could be so hard of doing mine?

A knock on the motel door pulled me out of my wondering and I quickly washed my hands and slipped into a blue velvet nightshirt. I stood on my toes to see through the peephole. A tall, red haired woman smiled on the other side of the door, as if she knew I was seeing her. "Why don't you just open the door?", she said from the outside. Being a hunter since i was a kid, I knew better than to let strangers into my bedroom. "Who are you and what do you want?", I inquired. "Please, you saying you don't know who I am? Really, baby, I'm hurt.". "Meg?", I said surprised.

She had changed her meat-suit without warning me. No way I would recognize her this way. I opened the door and glanced at her new body. The red curly hair reached her waist, she was skinny, but had voluptuous breast. Her lips were painted with dark purple lipstick, and her bright green eyes were highlighted black mascara. "I like what you did with your hair", she said smiling as she leaned forward to kiss me in the lips. She kept walking into the room, and going to the mini-fridge, grabbed a cherry coke, her favorite beverage. "You surprised me", I told her, as I sat on the bed, "You could have texted saying you were coming. And that you had changed vessels". She took a long gulp before crushing the empty can with her demon strength, "Yeah, I was getting bored with that wanna-be actress, plus, I know you always had a thin for redheads", she winked and pulled a phone from her pocket, "and I _did_ text you". 

She showed her phone to me. She had indeed sent me a message saying she was going to drop by, the image attached showed a naked photo of her new body. My eyes lingered on it for longer than necessary. "I swear I didn't get it". I pointed to where my phone was and she took it for me. "See?", I said after a few clicks. "No new text from you". 

"It doesn't matter. I am here now, and so are you", she started pulling her shirt off, revealing a lace black bra. I followed her initiative and took of my camisole. I wasn't wearing anything beneath it, and she looked, full of lust, to my naked body. In a few moments she was only her matching underwear and had her legs warped around my waist. 

She placed her hands on my should and pushed me to the bed, falling over me. Her lips kissed me softly on the neck, was she made her way down. "Not so quick," I muttered, "let me look at you for while. It has been too long since I last saw you". 

"And whose fault is that?", she said in a accusing voice. 

"It's not my fault my brothers tried to kill you." 

"They wouldn't have if you had come clean about us". She was right. It was time for me to tell Sam and Dean I was dating a demon. But it was hard. They would never understand, for them, demons were evil creatures. Which was ture about most of them, but Meg was different, she had been from the beginning. She wasn't really evil, she was only trying to please her father. Just like us. "I will tell them. Eventually. So, what have you been up to?"

She curled on bed next to me and told me her latest adventures. Of course she didn't gave me details, I wouldn't have expected her to. My father was trying to kill hers. My brothers were at war with her kind. But I was just trying to get by. I didn't like being a hunter, and I hadn't had a choice about it. It's just what the Winchesters do. I told her how I was almost killed by a Oozer, or how I liked to call it green-slime-thing.

"Well, at least your hair is cute this way", she said as she playing with some strands of it. She kissed my again, and this time I didn't interrupt as she delivered gentle kisses on my brazilian waxed vulva. Her tongue played with my clit bringing me on edge, while soft moans escape my throat. I pulled her up and we shared a hard kiss, her lips now tasted like me. My hand slid past her panties and gave delicate touches on her already wet folds. My index finger gently made it way up her vagina, followed by more two fingers. As I made rhythmical thrusts, she used her hands to cup my breasts and she pinched my nipples until they were hard, then, she lowered her head and started sucking them, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. "Meg!", I moaned hard. 

Still fingering her, I felt her pelvic muscles contract and knew she was reaching her orgasm. I inserted deeper, and used my thumb to make circles around her clit. Her body shook as she came. She screamed my name as her juices ran down my hand, staining the sheets. But that was a problem for tomorrow.  


End file.
